Various types of image processes to improve the quality of printed images are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-285231 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-4300. In these processes, techniques have been proposed for creating an unsharped mask that is less blurry than an original image. The image-sharpening process is performed to sharpen images using the unsharped mask.